Love Letters
by xVictoriaRavenx
Summary: Sebastian Begins to get these love letters, but who are they from? Grell? Ceil? WHO? Rated: M for a reason people, SebasClaude Uke: Claude Seme: Sebastian...Don't like DON'T Read!
1. Love Letters First Part

Love Letters

Summary: Things start to get stranger when Sebastian begins to get love letters from a person who wants to be his Uke. Who could this person be? Grell? Ceil? Or maybe it is somebody else…But who?

I OWN NOTHING AND NEVER WILL OWN!

SebasClaude!...Bet that gives you a clue as to who is writing these letters huh?

O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O

Sebastian stared at the letter on the table; it has his name on it. So he gently picked it up, and opened the letter. Pulling out the paper inside the envelope he inspects it, examining the words on it.

Dear Sebastian,

This is quite strange to say but, I want to be your Uke. Plain and simple, I find you… attractive… I have no clue when I started to have these undeniable feelings; however I am sure you will decline and not return my feelings so I am choosing not to tell you my name. I still want to be under you, in bed, on a table, on a couch. Whatever you are in to. I just really want to have you inside me…Its really embarrassing to be telling you this. And I bet you will NEVER figure out who I am exactly.

Sincerely,

Desperate Uke (sigh)

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and smirked "Oh I will figure out who you are." Sebastian chuckles lightly, and stuffs the letter in his pocket. "First suspect is…Grell it has to be him." Sebastian now scowls as he approaches the red-headed shinigami, Grell smiles and runs toward Sebastian, arms outstretched. Sebastian moves to the side, and glares at Grell. "Grell-san, did you send me this letter?" Sebastian hands the letter to Grell. Grell reads it and squeals, Sebastian sighs. "Did you?" He ask, more annoyed now. Grell's eyes are burning with rage and hatred.

"NO! But when I do find the vermin who wrote this I will rip their eyes out!" Sebastian mentally marks off Grell's name. Walking inside the manor, he goes to interrogate the next suspect…Ceil. He stalks up the stairs and to the young Earl's office, casually knocking on the door, Ceil gives the command for him to enter, so he strides in and smiles. Placing the letter on Ceil's desk. Ceil stares at it and reads it, face upturned in disgust.

"Did you send me this letter young master?" Sebastian ask calmly. Ceil shakes his head, and glares at Sebastian.

"No." Sebastian nods and leaves the room, now frustrated. Mey-rin bumps into him, and blushes. Thrusting yet another letter in his face.

"This came for you Sebastian! Yes it did!" She shouts and runs off. Sebastian stares at the letter and grins. He rips it open and begins to read it.

Dear Sebastian,

Guessing you still don't know who I am? That's too bad I guess. I am having very sexual dreams now; all of them have left me pretty shaken up. All of them have been about you, just thought you should know you're the cause of this! I just want you inside me! RIGHT NOW, I can't wait another day or second…But alas I have to because you wont love me.

Sincerely,

Desperate Uke

Sebastian Grits his teeth now, if only he could see who wrote this letter. Then he could judge weather the person was…Good enough I suppose to be his Uke. Sebastian frowns and walks toward Finny and Bardroy.

"Are any of you writing me love letters? And don't you lie to me, because I will find out." Sebastian growls at them. They both shake their heads in unison; Sebastian sighs and stalks away from them. This was going to be complicated. Sebastian stares at both the letters and shakes his head "Who are you?" He ask to himself. He walks up the stair to prepare his master for bed and places the letters in his pockets. After Ceil is in bed, Sebastian tip toes down the hallway and looks around the manor. Everything is quiet so he sits on the couch, thinking of only that one person and who they may be. "Could it be Undertaker? Lau? William? Alois for god's sake! WHO!" Sebastian leans back and closes his eyes, thinking of each candidate. "Maybe I can go interrogate them…Since Ceil is asleep now?" Sebastian arises from the couch and leaves the manor silently. Walking down the street to the Undertaker's place, he opens the door and rolls his eyes. Undertaker stares at him and smiles "Anything you need in particular Sebastian?" He ask. Sebastian pulls out one of the letters and hand it to him.

"Are you writing these?" The Undertaker inspects it and shakes his head.

"Afraid not." Sebastian takes the letter back and sighs.

"Wish I knew who it was." The Undertaker grins.

"Think outside the box I suppose, think of someone you might suspect has feelings for you like that." Sebastian scowls.

"I already did that! I asked Grell and Ceil, and hell I even asked Finny and Bardroy." Undertaker nods slowly.

"It has to be someone else then?" Undertaker smirks now.

"Yes, and I really would like to know who!" Sebastian snaps. Undertaker leans against a coffin.

"Think deeper, I guess. Maybe it is someone who was hiding their true emotions around you, and/or faked another emotion to trick you…You would have to have met them somewhere and talked to them, for them to know who you are and your residence." Sebastian smiles and waves.

"You are absolutely right Undertaker! Thanks." Sebastian walks back toward the Phantomhive Manor, the sun is already starting to rise now. But when he walks up the steps to the front door, he spots another letter. It wasn't here before he left, and the mail deliver doesn't deliver at night, so that person must've been here when he was gone! He snatches the letter off the steps and opens it, reading the letter slowly, looking for any clues to who it was.

Dear Sebastian,

I saw you leave when I was arriving to deliver this letter, were you going to interrogate more people? Do you really want to know that badly? I am flattered you are interested in knowing my identity but…I can't let you know, me saying I want to be your Uke already took a chunk out of my pride, but if you ever did find out it would take a larger chunk. And I can't stand to hear you say you don't love me, I don't want to be rejected…

Sincerely,

Desperate Uke

Sebastian grips the letter and growls; he opens the door and walks inside. Clutching the letter tightly in his hand, he plops on the couch and closes his eyes. Drifting off to sleep, he awakes to a loud crash. And his eyes snap open; Mey-rin has dropped or ran into something he supposes. He runs upstairs to his Master's chambers, waking him, and dressing him in his usual attire. Ceil moves out of the room and to his office, while Sebastian goes to the kitchen to prepare something sweet to eat for his master. Ceil didn't want to eat a full breakfast he only wanted something sweet. So Sebastian prepared some cake for his master, Sebastian carefully walks up the stairs and to Ceil's office. Presenting it to Ceil, who generously takes it and begins to eat. Sebastian excuses himself and leaves the room, walking down the stairs he stares at the mess of glass on the floor, and Mey-rin sweeping it up. Sebastian scowls at her, she sweeps faster now. Sebastian looks on the couch and sees…Another letter? That can't be! It wasn't there when he…How? Sebastian stomps to the letter and opens it, immediately reading it.

Dear Sebastian,

I love you; I just had to say that. I am sorry, you must be stressing over this am I right? Trying to figure out who I am. I don't mean to cause you this much stress, its just I don't want you to reject me. I want to be your Uke and your lover.

Sincerely,

Desperate Uke

This isn't possible. Sebastian looks back at Mey-rin and walks toward her, letter in hand. "Mey-rin, did you see who delivered this letter?" Mey-rin adjusts her glasses and stares at the letter.

"No Sebastian, I am sorry I really am." Sebastian growls, this was really getting on his nerves! Till he heard the bell to the office being rung. Sebastian temporarily forgets the letter and runs to the office, taking the empty plate from his master. And taking it to the kitchen to be washed, which can wait. Sebastian sighs, and reads over the note in his head. Then he thinks of what Undertaker had told him last night. Someone who is hiding their emotions…And/Or is replacing that emotion to trick me…Who? Just then someone knocks on the door to the Manor; Sebastian sighs and opens the door. To see Alois and Claude standing outside. Claude glares at Sebastian, and tries not to blush. Alois is smiling, well more like sadistically smirking.

"Can Ceil play?" Alois laughs, Ceil walks down the stairs and motions for them to come in. Sebastian shuts the door behind them, walking to Ceil's side. Alois and Ceil walk upstairs; Sebastian glares back at Claude and shakes his head. Pulling out all the letters, he reads them over. Claude's heart begins to race, and he turns away from Sebastian. Covering his hand casually with his hand, Sebastian sighs.

"This person, I wish to meet them." Sebastian mumbles a bit too loudly, Claude hides a letter behind his back. He walks behind Sebastian and drops it on the couch, and walks up the stairs smiling. Sebastian glares at his back and goes to sit on the couch, he spots another letter. Sebastian grins, it must be someone in this Manor! Sebastian grabs the letter and reads it happily.

Dear Sebastian,

As you have probably already decided, I am in the Manor with you. Yes I am, my feelings haven't changed one bit. I still love you, and now I am near you, in the same place as you. What will you do now? Go find me? Or let this whole thing go?

Sincerely,

Desperate Uke

Sebastian tosses the note aside and looks around the empty room; it was one of the two. Alois or Claude, it has to be Alois! Claude doesn't love me and much less wants me to be his Seme. Sebastian walks up the stairs, frowning, sadly he will have to let the boy down. Sebastian peers inside Ceil's office to see Alois alone, he opens the door and walks in. Sebastian smiles at Alois, Alois matches his smile. "Alois, I don't mean to be a nuisance, but have you been sending me love letters?" Alois shakes his head.

"Nope." Sebastian frowns.

"Really you haven't?" Alois laughs and continues to shake his head.

"I promise you I haven't." Sebastian nods and leaves the room…So it has to be Claude? Claude has been sending him love letters? Claude wants to be his UKE! Oh wow. This just gets better and better. Sebastian smirks to himself, Claude won't admit it. He knows this much, Sebastian finds the other butler sitting on the couch. Sebastian sits beside him, and his normal smirk turns sadistic. Sebastian pushes Claude on his back, and nuzzles his head in the crook of his neck. Claude blushes deeply, and tries to suppress a moan as Sebastian begins to lick and kiss his neck. "So it was you?" Sebastian ask. Claude moans a little. "Answer me Faustus. It was you wasn't it?" Claude clenches his mouth shut. "Fine if you want to be difficult, then lets do this the hard way." Sebastian pulls back and looks into Claude's lustful eyes. Sebastian moves his hand down Claude's chest, making sure to brush over one of his nipples. Claude bites his bottom lip, Sebastian's hand travels lower to kneed at Claude's erection through his pants. "It was you wasn't it?" Claude covers his mouth with his hand, Sebastian removes Claude's hand. "Aww don't try to hide those delicious moans Faustus." Claude Moans, and throws his head back. Sebastian removes himself from Claude's arching bodies, smirking at him. "Now tell me, and I will continue." Claude shakes his head and covers his face, clearly embarrassed. Sebastian shrugs, and slowly walks away. Claude's eyes go wide, was he really going to leave him like this?

"Fine! It was me." Claude looks down at his shaking hands, he felt like some common girl. Sebastian turns to the spider demon, and stalks toward him. Pushing him back down on the couch, Claude wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck and smashes their lips together. Their tongues battle for dominance but Claude gives the dominance to Sebastian obediently. Sebastian pulls away and begins to strip Claude, staring hungrily at the pale flesh visible to him. Claude blushes redder, if that's even possible. Sebastian starts sucking one of Claude's nipples, and he twist the other one with his hand. Claude can't control the moans anymore, so he lets one slip out. Sebastian pulls away and stares at him.

"You look and sound like a whore, I love it." Sebastian kisses Claude tenderly, Claude allows Sebastian to explore the inside of his mouth. They both pull away and smile at each other. "But I have to admit you make one beautiful whore." Sebastian chuckles, while Claude scowls.

Sebastian unbuttons Claude's pants and slips them off, Claude moans loudly. Sebastian then takes off his boxers, smiling to himself. He kisses the inside of Claude's thighs, going dangerously close to Claude's erection, and then taking his own clothes off. Claude is panting now, still fighting to keep some of his moans in. Sebastian places three fingers in front of Claude's mouth, Claude takes them in his mouth and weaves his tongue around them, coating them in saliva. Would have been better if they had lube though… But oh well. Sebastian pulls them out of Claude's mouth and moves one to Claude's entrance, placing another hand on Claude's cheek. "This will hurt, and I am sorry love." Sebastian slips the first finger in, and Claude groans in pain. Sebastian strokes Claude's cheek lovingly. "Try to relax, it will hurt less." Claude tries his hardest, unclenching his muscles and relaxing. Sebastian nods and moves his hand down to Claude's erection, pumping him slowly. Claude lets out mewls and moans, so while he is distracted Sebastian slips the second finger in and scissors them, trying to find Claude's sweet spot. Claude moans louder, Sebastian slips in the third, and finally finds it when Claude throws his head back and moans loudly. "Found it…" Sebastian says to himself, he pulls his fingers out and spits in his hand. Lubing himself up, he lines his erection to Claude's entrance and aims for Claude's sweet spot. Pushing in, he hits it dead on. Claude claws into Sebastian's back, leaving angry red marks against his equally pale flesh. Sebastian pulls out and thrust back in, hitting Claude's prostate with more force now. Claude moans in ecstasy, and drool is dribbling down the side of his mouth. Sebastian drinks in the sight of the other, moaning and panting under him, he feels empowered…Dominate. A particular moan snaps him out of his thoughts.

"S-Sebaaah! Harrder!" Claude moans out, Sebastian smiles.

"As you wish, love." Sebastian thrust in harder now, with much more speed.

"SEBASTIAHHN! Mmmnhn Ahhh!" Sebastian can't hide his sadistic smirk.

"That's right call my name you whore." Claude moans at his words, Sebastian's smirk widens greatly. "Oh so you like dirty talk? God, you are a whore Faustus." Sebastian thrust in harder, causing Claude to go over the edge. Claude cums hard on his and Sebastian's chests. Sebastian soon cums after, both panting and relishing in the ecstasy. They finally look away from each other when they hear clapping, Alois is standing at the stairs, with a very shocked looking Ceil beside him. Mey-rin is on the floor, blood gushing out her nose and onto the clean floor. Bardroy and Finny are wearing the same face Ceil is, a very shocked face.

"That was wonderful!" Alois shouts and smirks. "Never knew you could be so loud Claude!" Claude blushes and grabs his clothes, trying to cover up. Sebastian smiles at Ceil and Alois.

"Bardroy, Finny quit standing there like idiots and clean up Mey-rin's blood." Finny and Bardroy both run into the kitchen. Claude puts his clothes on and gets off the couch, Sebastian smirks and smacks his ass. Claude whimpers and scurries away from Sebastian to Alois. Alois laughs and shakes his head.

"Come on Claude, before you have another sexual encounter! AHAHAHAHAH!" Claude frowns but follows Alois out the door. Sebastian is now fixing his suit, and tidying up the couch. Ceil is still standing there, staring at the couch shocked. Sebastian walks toward Ceil and shuffles him upstairs.

"Its time for you to go to sleep now young master." Ceil only nods and lets Sebastian lead him to his room. Trying to forget what he saw on that couch. And making a mental note never to sit on that couch again.

~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~~OO~O~O~O~OO~O~OO~O

Dang my first PUBLISHED smut, always thought it would be a Shizaya…Wow never thought it would be a SebasClaude one! Sorry if they were OOC. Don't complain please and don't flame me! Even if I am a pyromaniac I don't want to be flamed!


	2. Loving Letters The Second Part

Ok, so I am a major SebasClaude fangirl! Claude is just a Smexy Uke ;) So I decided to make a another smutty part to the smutty Love Letters Fanfic I made (I loved typing that!) This one will be Smut too! But it takes place after Love Letters…If you haven't read it already then you might want to! BTW

Sebastian is probably going to Rape Claude… :3 but that is just how I like it!

Sebastian: You can't rape the willing!

Claude: *blushes*

Me: True…And it also isn't considered rape if they like it :3

Sebastian: You are very right! *evil smirk*

I do not own the characters!

Oh and if they seem OOC to you…Well they are suppose too be OOC =) for my entertainment

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~

Claude lightly glares at Sebastian, who is chuckling like a mad man beside him. "I am sorry, but I never thought you would send me letters and have sex with me." Sebastian smiles at him.

"Shut up. I am leaving." Claude attempts to get up from the couch, only to be pulled back and into Sebastian's lap.

"No! I am sorry, Love! I really am." Sebastian wraps his arms around Claude's waist, hugging him to his chest. Claude relaxes against him, and contently sighs. Sebastian kisses Claude's neck lovingly, smirking as Claude lightly moans. "You are very sensitive here…" Claude blushes a bright red, and fights the urge to yell at the other butler, and just relaxes…Or tries too. Sebastian's eyes light up and he smirks, opening his mouth a little, and bites down on Claude's pale neck. Claude tenses up and lets out a squeaking noise. "Ahahahaha!" Sebastian couldn't help it, this was too adorable.

"Why did you do that!" Claude turns and glares at Sebastian with menacing eyes. "I was relaxing!"

"I did it so I could see your reaction." Sebastian smirks at Claude. Claude pushes away from Sebastian and sits on the other side of the couch, turning his head away from him. "Aww, are you mad now? Come on Love, don't try to ignore me." Sebastian scoots closer to Claude, but Claude gets up from the couch and leaves the room without saying a word to him. "Hey Faustus! Come back here!" Sebastian gets up from the couch, and runs after the angry spider demon. Claude ignores Sebastian's calls, and rolls his eyes, until he is thrust into the wall and trapped there. Sebastian places his hands on either side of Claude's face, trapping him there successfully. Claude turns his head and looks away from the other. Sebastian growls. "Faustus don't you try to ignore me, you will fail in the end." Claude shrugs.

"Huh this place must be haunted; I think I hear a ghost…" Sebastian glares at him.

"Don't try!" Claude smirks.

"Really…I wonder if it is an annoying ghost. Wonder where Sebastian is…"

"Faustus I am warning you."

"Dang that ghost just won't stop talking! We need to get that thing removed." Claude escapes Sebastian's "Trap" and begins to walk down the hall. Sebastian rushes after him.

"Claude!" Sebastian yells at him. Claude looks around the hallway questioningly.

"Sounds like the ghost is near me…Ahh well." Claude smiles to himself in triumph. Sebastian grits his teeth and lunges for Claude, grabbing onto his sides, he drums his fingers. Claude erupts into laughter, pushing back against Sebastian's broad chest, attempting to pull the hands tickling him away. Sebastian moves to whisper into Claude's ear.

"Told you Love…You would fail" Sebastian smiles light-heartedly.

"Ok Ok! Stop!" Claude shouts to him. Sebastian removes his hands, and spins Claude around to look at him.

"Hey there beautiful." Claude rolls his eyes, but blushes.

"Shut up." Sebastian shakes his head, smiling.

"Afraid I can't do that!" Sebastian picks Claude up bridal-style and takes him back to the couch.

"Wish you could." Claude smirks "It would be so much better."

"Do you want me to tickle you again?" Sebastian moves his face closer to Claude's and kisses him. Claude kisses back. Sebastian's hand getting a little too…Adventurous. As he slides his hand towards Claude's pants, and slips it in. The other butler blushes and quickly removes his hand.

"Not today Sebastian." Sebastian pouts.

"But I really want to fuck that ass right now!" Sebastian attempts to do it again.

"No means no Sebastian!" Claude pulls the hand away and scoots back on the couch. Now just realizing he was laying on his back, Sebastian crawls forward, a predatory glint in his demon eyes as they start to flash pink. Claude gulps, when his back connects with the armrest of the couch, he could either stay and fight or try to run…Which one? He contemplated both of those ideas; the other butler was so close to him now, so he rolled off the couch and somehow managed to land on his feet. Taking off up the stairs, and not looking back to see if Sebastian was following. Sebastian was though, eyes pink and looking at the other butler like a piece of meat that was running from him. Claude kept running, trying to escape the other that was trying to catch him. Claude didn't even know where he planned to go, where to go to get away from Sebastian. Sebastian growls loudly and lunges forward for Claude, snatching onto the back of his suit and pulling him back. Claude squeaks and pulls away in vain, Sebastian's grip tightens and Sebastian begins to nibble on Claude's exposed neck. Claude covers his mouth to hide the moans threatening to leave his mouth, until Sebastian forces the hand away from him. Claude moans loudly, tears forming in his eyes because of the over-whelming pleasure. Sebastian turns Claude to the wall and shoves his face into it. Pinning him there, he pushes his body against the others back. "S-Sebastian…No…" Sebastian pays him no mind, and unbuttons the others pants, he roughly pulls them down, along with the others boxers as well. Sebastian begins to touch Claude's ass.

"So Sexy." Sebastian bites into Claude's neck causing some blood to trickle out, he laps at it greedily.

"Sebastian…Ahhh STOP! STOP!" Claude weakly tries to get away, but truth is, he really didn't want too. Sebastian narrows his eyes, and smacks Claude's ass…Hard.

"Silence Faustus, I am the Master, you do not tell me what to do. Do I make myself clear?" Sebastian clutches Claude's chin and turns it to the side, glaring into those pools. Claude merely nods.

"Y-yes…Master Sebastian." Claude can feel any remains of his pride vanquishing, but then he thinks…Did I even have anymore pride left to loose?

"Good, my little whore." Sebastian releases his chin and moves his hands down to Claude's ass again, rubbing the place he had just struck. "I don't like hitting you like that, because it ruins your pretty skin." Claude moans a little at his words. "Oh god I am going to fuck you up this wall, you sexy slut." Sebastian smirks. And Claude moans louder. Claude was always the one that loved the dirty talk, especially if it was Sebastian saying those dirty things to him.

"Mmmhmmm…Sebastian, just fuck me! Please fuck me until I can't walk for weeks…" Claude clenches his fist at what he just said. He just begged Sebastian to fuck him…Sebastian nibbles on Claude's ear.

"Of course, since you begged for it, you whore." Sebastian pulls his own pants and boxers down. "Do you want me to prepare you? Or do you think you can handle it?" Claude shakes his head, grabbing three of Sebastian's long fingers and inserting them into his pretty mouth. Making quite the show of coating them in his saliva. He weaved his expert tongue around each finger, and Sebastian moaned a little at the sight. "Alright that is enough." Sebastian pulls his fingers away from Claude's mouth, and slides one of them into Claude's warm, tight entrance. Claude squirms but moans in pleasure, Sebastian thrust the other finger in and scissors them around. The third soon follows afterward, and now Claude is moaning louder then before. Sebastian finds his sweet spot easily, and takes his own fingers out. Claude whimpers at the emptiness he feels now. "Its ok my Love." Sebastian coats himself with saliva and grabs onto Claude's hips, thrusting deep within him. But stopping and letting Claude adjust to his size, Claude lets out hot moans as Sebastian starts a slow and torturous pace.

"Mhmm F-Faster! Harder! Master please!" The words came out before Claude could hold them in. Sebastian sadistically laughs at his Uke, whose cheeks are dusted a bright red.

"You little whore! Oh Claude, I really can't believe you would lower yourself to begging like this, what happened to that pride of yours?" Claude grimaces. "Or did I strip you of that pride the first time? The time I took your virginity Oh and how everyone was watching, and could hear you moaning my name!" Sebastian huskily whispers into the spider demon's ear. Sebastian pulls out of Claude, and smirks. "I am just going to leave you like this. No harm done." Sebastian chuckles and pulls his boxers and pants back up, buckling them. He starts to walk down the hallway, not looking back at the confused butler.

"Sebastian! No please…Don't! D-Don't leave me please." Claude curses his trembling voice. Sebastian smiles and turns to look back at Claude. "Don't leave me…Master!" Claude rushes toward Sebastian and latches onto his neck, Sebastian wraps his arms around Claude's slim waist. "Don't leave me like this! Please Sebastian I beg of you, don't!" Sebastian pets his head.

"I was only joking Claude, I would never leave you." Claude now feels silly for over-reacting like that, and Sebastian leads Claude into an empty bedroom, Claude pushes Sebastian on the bed and crawls on top of him. Seated on his legs, Claude removes all of his and Sebastian's clothes. Sebastian stares questioningly at him; Claude gives him an small smile.

"I want to ride you…" Claude whispers under his breathe, but Sebastian heard him nonetheless. Claude lines his entrance to Sebastian's erection, and impales himself onto it. He throws his head back in bliss, ignoring the nagging pain, he starts to bounce faster. Sebastian grabs onto his waist and helps him, both moaning. Claude can feel he is starting to get close, so he speeds up and cums on both of their chest. Sebastian soon follows. Sebastian pulls out of Claude, and Claude lies beside his lover. Cuddling up to him, Sebastian lays his head on top of Claude's; they both try to catch their breathe. "That was amazing…Sebastian…" Sebastian smirks.

"Glad you think so, ready for round two Love?" Claude rolls his eyes.

"Not now." Claude shakes his head, but Sebastian continues to smirk.


End file.
